Can't Buy My Love
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Sehun terpaksa menikah dengan ahjussi tamvan dan kaya agar hutang ayahnya bisa terlunasi. Ia diberi misi pertama oleh ahjussi tersebut untuk mengumpulkan ke-5 anaknya. Sanggupkah sehun mengatasinya? Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishun, Chanhun, Taohun. Warning: Shou-Ai, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1 First Meet

Title : Can't Buy my Love

Pairing : kaihun, hanhun, krishun, chanhun, taohun.

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : romance, comedy, brothership

Length : chaptered(?)

Rate : T

Summary :

Sehun terpaksa menikah dengan ahjussi tamvan dan kaya agar hutang ayahnya bisa terlunasi.

Ia diberi misi pertama oleh ahjussi tersebut untuk mengumpulkan ke-5 anaknya. Sanggupkah sehun mengatasinya?

.

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "Brown sugar Machiato"

Rain hanya mengambil beberapa plot, sepenuhnya jalan cerita FF hasil imajinasi sendiri.

The story is begin

Namja paruh baya terlihat kesusahan menyeret koper besarnya menuju bandara, beruntung namja yang lebih muda darinya membantu membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk menetap sementara di Jerman. "Gomawo Sehun~ah" Namja dengan balutan jas hitamnya mengusap surai lembut sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. " sudah kewajibanku" Ia menenteng beberapa tas yang ukurannya lebih besar dibanding tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun meletakannya tepat di gate 2-5, menunggu panggilan keberangkatan.

" Untukmu!" Namja tamvan yang menjadi suaminya memberikan sebuah amplop coklat 25x25cm. Sehun mendongkak, "Mwo?" balasnya. Sehun tak mengerti maksud dari amplop itu.

_Pesawat boing 07 Keberangkatan menuju berlin, Jerman telah tiba. Kepada para penumpang diharapkan memasuki Gate 2-5._

Chup ~

Suaminya mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Sehun. " annyeong …" Sebelum Sehun tersadar suaminya buru-buru pergi, dia tak mau dicercar Sehun dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya kewalahan.

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Ia menerawang amplop coklat yang berada digenggamanya. " Apa harus kubuka?" Monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan jemari Sehun merobek ujung amplop tersebut. Yang ia temukan hanya lembaran-lembaran kertas berisikan alamat dan foto yang tak dikenal. Sehun bingung, ia melempar kertas kesembarang tempat. Sehun sudah mengantuk, Ia menginginkan tidur cantik malam ini.

Sehun mempunyai ritual sebelum tidur, Ia akan berhitung. Mata Sehun mulai terpejam. Ia terjun ke mimpi indahnya.

1 wolf~

2 wolf ~

3 wolf ~

Sehun tidak melanjutkannya, bukan karna sudah terlelap. Ia baru menyadari satu hal. Tapi malah dilupakannya dengan mudah padahal itu sangat penting menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

" Pabboya!" Sehun merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan misi dari suaminya. Sehun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menuruni kasurnya mencari kertas-kertas tadi. "Aissssh,,, Jinja?!" Sehun memunguti alamat yang tertera disana. Huh~ apa yang harus kulakukan?! Mendatangi alamat itu? Aku tak berani… Sehun berencana mengirim surat undangan saja, lebih praktis dan mengefisien waktu.

Huhuhuhu~~~ Sehun masa mudamu musnah sudah!

05.00 AM KST

Sehun memulai pagi ini dengan olahraga. Nanti saja memikirkan tentang keberadaan 5 anaknya, sekarang Ia akan berlari kecil mengelilingi sekitar komplek. Tak lupa sehun menyiapkan earphone ke telinganya. Di rasa sudah siap, sehun mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Awalnya Sehun berlari santai. Tiba-tiba saja datang 3 ekor anjing mengejarnya. Sehun panic, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari lebih cepat. Anjing-anjing itu terus mengikuti Sehun kemanapun.

"Hosh… Hosh"

Deru nafas sehun tak teratur. Dia sudah lelah. Jika tau akan begini Sehun memilih tidur di ranjang dan bergelung dengan tebalnya selimut. Sehun akan bersembunyi dari kejaran anjing gila. Ia mencari tempat yang aman. Tapi dimana? Ettokhae?

"HUUWWWAAAAAAAAA"

Sehun merasa terpojok. Anjing-anjing itu berhasil mengejar Sehun. Mereka menindih tubuh kurus Sehun, tak lupa menjilat-jilat wajah Sehun. Tangan Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan anjing-anjing aneh yang membahayakan nyawanya.

"Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu" Namja berkulit tan menghampiri 3 anak anjingnya yang beberapa jam lalu menghilang.

" Monggu, JJangah, JJanggu ku bilang berhenti!" Sang pemilik anjing memanggil masing-masing nama mereka. Ia berusaha menolong Sehun dari banyaknya air liur yang kini menggenang pada pakaian Sehun.

**Tingkat 2 siswa Seoul SHS, 17 tahun. Sangat ahli dibidang dance. berkeinginan kelak di masa yang datang menjadi dancer professional. Namja dengan julukan "ice prince" ini tipycal Orang yang jarang bicara, tertutup, dia juga tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang asing.**

**~Kim Jongin – Kai~**

.

.

.

Ting Tong ~

Ting Tong~

Sehun terus menerus menekan bel. Dari tadi belum ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu. Ia kesal, memangnya siapa dia ? Sehun bukan baby sitter yang harus mengurusi calon anak tirinya. Oh~ salah! Sehun sudah resmi menikah dengan ahjussi 5 anak. Ia wajib menjadi ibu tiri—entahlah! Sehun sebenarnya seorang namja yang dipaksa ayahnya untuk menikah dengan ahjussi agar semua hutangnya bisa lunas. Sehun hanya menjalankan tugasnya berperan sebagai ibu yang baik dan perhatian pada anak-anaknya.

Ceklek

Tak lama seorang namja membuka pintu dan memasang muka ramah yang menyebalkan.

" Maaf, saya tidak menerima sumbangan" Suara serak keluar dari mulut namja yang akan menjadi anak pertamanya.

What the –

Blam

Pintu kembali tertutup. Benar-benar anak kurang ajar, Sehun serasa tidak dihargai sebagai figure seorang ibu. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sampai namja itu menganggap Sehun layaknya pengemis?!

**Namja berusia 26 tahun, Berprofesi sebagai penulis baik Novel, Naskah drama, Ataupun buku-buku berunsur pendidikan. Lajang, tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis lebih tepatnya seorang gay. Matanya seperti rusa, bertubuh ramping, kulitnya putih bersih dan sifatnya yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya—namja yang kekanakan.**

**~Xi Luhan~**

.

.

.

Siang ini diadakan pertandingan bela diri antar SHS (senior high school) di gedung olahraga SM University sebagai penyelenggara. Sehun malas mendatangi kegiatan tersebut. Demi sesosok namja, sehun rela berdesak-desakan dengan banyak penonton. Sehun inisiatif mengambil tempat duduk barisan ke 3 no.8 posisi pertengahan. Tidak terlalu depan, juga tak terlalu belakang.

Bisa dilihat seorang pemandu acara tersebut membawa microfon, " Tes….. Tes" Namja bertubuh pendek berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Untuk semua peserta diharapkan bersiap-siap dikarnakan pertandingan segera dimulai"

" Babak pertama minho dari Shinee SHS melawan kyuhyun dari SJ SHS" Mc bername tag Ryeowook mempersilahkan peserta untuk memasuki arena pertandingan.

Sehun menatap satu-persatu peserta, Ia tak melihat namja yang menjadi targetnya. Kemana dia? Apa dia terlambat datang atau memang tidak akan datang? Kalau begitu sehun menyesal datang ke tempat tak penting. Sehun berdiri, Ia akan pergi keluar saja.

"Duduklah! Pertandingan baru dimulai" Tangan namja itu menyentuh bahu sehun. Mengisyaratkan untuk kembali pada posisinya.

**Atlit wushu, selama bertahun-tahun ia memenangkan banyak medali. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya mengundurkan diri dari dunia bela diri yang telah membuat namanya disegani ke seluruh penjuru sekolah di Korea. Tingkat terakhir di Seoul SHS. Namja 19 tahun yang penuh charisma, dan ciri khasnya berada pada lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.**

**~Huang Zitao~**

.

.

.

Mengumpulkan 5 anak tirinya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, sehun sejenak mampir ke kedai langganannya. Sehun ingin menikmati buble tea di sore hari, menurutnya minuman itu bisa melepas penatnya apalagi dengan dentuman music sebuah band jalanan di dekat sungai Han. Sehun menutup matanya, meresapi semilir angin lembut yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Bruk!

Bruk!

Para petugas menertibkan area sungai Han dari banyaknya musisi jalanan yang menurut mereka mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung. Mereka bersikukuh akan mengambil alat music remaja-remaja itu jika mereka tidak mau meninggalkan sungai Han. Kedua kubu akhirnya bertengkar, hingga terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran seperti maling yang hasil curiannya kepergok oleh polisi.

"Palli….. Kita harus kabur!" Salah satu namja berhasil merebut gitar dari petugas, Dan dia lari secepat mungkin. Ia berharap teman-temannya tidak akan tertangkap.

Bruk!

"Aww,, Sakit!" Nasib buruk menimpanya. Tanpa diduga namja berpostur tiang listik berlari kearah Sehun. Membuat bokong indahnya sukses mencium tanah.

**Vokalis band yang berambisi menjadi entertain sejati. Berkali-kali mengikuti audisi dan hasilnya nihil! Dia selalu gagal. Walupun nasibnya dilingkupi kesialan, Tetap saja mengumbar senyum bodohnya, Ia tertawa selebarnya menampilkan deretan gigi besarnya. Mahasiswa 22 tahun jurusan hukum di SM University.**

**~Park Chanyeol~**

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan club malam. Ia bukan namja yang sering keluar masuk tempat aneh seperti ini. Sehun menjalankan misinya, ia mencari anak nakal yang selalu keluyuran tengah malam. Sehun ragu memasuki club malam, bukan takut tapi risih karna banyak tatapan lapar namja-namja berstatus seme disana.

"Agasshi… Kau tak mau masuk?" Sehun ingin marah, bagaimanapun ia adalah namja. Namja!

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, Ia akan melayangkan tinju ke wajah orang itu. Tidak punya sopan santun, dia sudah salah mengenali gender, ditambah tangan usilnya yang merayap ke tubuh sehun. Perlahan orang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Sehun mengeluarkan benda tak bertulang. Namja itu menjilat telinga sehun secara seduktif.

**Model yang tengah popular dikalangan yeoja. Berpawakan tinggi 190cm, Warna kulit yang putih, tidak lupa tekstur wajahnya bagaikan pangeran yang keluar dalam komik-komik jepang. Fasih banyak bahasa asing, ya….. Karna faktor lahir di Canada. Usia dikatagorikan dewasa, tahun ini menginjak 25 tahun. Tak salah jika isi otaknya dipenuhi hal-hal yang sangat mesum!**

**~Wu Yifan – Kris~**

.

.

.

.

" Untuk apa kau kesini? Mengikutiku?" Masih dengan menenteng gitar, Namja itu memalingkan muka, enggan bertatapan dengan namja yang menurutnya angkuh. Sok jadi model terkenal padahal tampang pas-pasan.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, " Aku di undang namja cantik" balasnya.

" Whoa … Bukankah kau model amatir yang terkena skandal ?" Tunjuk namja satu lagi menanggapi. Logikanya mereka dikumpulkan di hotel ini pasti ada suatu hal. Tidak mungkin sampai Kris—model yang naik daun ikut terlibat dengan namja cantik yang baru saja dibahasnya.

" Akh ! perutku …"

" Mwoya?" Serempak mereka berempat khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang sedari tadi memegangi bagian bawah perutnya. Memang mengherankan, mereka semua sama-sama berkumpul karna diundang seorang namja yang tak dikenal. Dan berakhir disini duduk di meja bundar berjam-jam menunggu .

Mereka menggeser kursinya agar jaraknya lebih dekat, namja dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya membuka mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia berkata, " Aku lapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar".

" Makanlah!" namja yang duduk bersebelahanya menjawab singkat masih menatap smartphonenya.

Namja itu bersemangat " Makan apa?"

" Kau bisa makan meja dihadapanmu!" tambah kris datar.

" Kau pikir aku limbad bisa makan beling…?!"

Namja disebrangnya menambahi tanpa ekspresi, " Kau bisa makan kursinya dulu dijamin halal pasti kenyang…."

" Yak !

" Rusa bodoh!"

"dasar panda import!"

" Kau naga mesum!"

" Namsan tower!"

Terjadi percekcokan diantara mereka, hanya masalah sepele berujung dengan saling baku hantam. Si panda versus naga mesum, disusul rusa bodoh versus namsan tower. Satu dari mereka sebagai penikmat saja. Menonton tingkah laku mereka sangat menggelikan.

"Maaf tuan muda, kalau ingin ribut saya akan menendang kalian sekarang juga!" Ujar namja berpakaian hitam putih menghampiri meraka dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

" Cih ….. memangnya kau siapa?" Namja tan merasa terganggu. Kehadiran pelayan hotel—perkiraannya, membuat tontonannya berakhir. 4 Namja itu tidak melanjutkan pertikaiannya.

" Aku pengacara tuan besar" Dia mengambil remote dan menekannya. Namja itu menyalakan LCD 85 inch yang terpampang di dinding.. Disana jelas muncul seorang namja yang mereka kenal.

Tidak salah lagi, dia orang yang menelantarkan hidup mereka. Tak pernah sedikit pun memberikan kabar, bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu membuat perasaanya merindukan sosoknya. Sudah lama mereka hidup seorang diri tanpa kehadiran figure ayah.

" Baba bukannya kau ada di cina?" Luhan membuka suara. Semenjak memulai karir sebagai penulis di korea Luhan jarang berkunjung ke tirai bambu tempat kelahirannya.

" Anniyo" elak Tao. Dia mendeathglare luhan.

" Daddy bagaimana bisnismu di kanada?" Tanya kris. Dia tatap lekat-lekat daddy nya, Kris diliputi rasa penyesalan. Ia kabur dari kanada karna tak mau meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Kris terlanjur mencintai kehidupan glamornya menjadi model.

" Aniyo…. Dia appaku!" tandas Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Dia abeoji ku!" Tao tidak mau kalah. Apa-apaan mereka mengaku anaknya. Anaknya hanya Tao seorang. Dari kecil Tao anak tunggal, mana mungkin tiba tiba mempunyai saudara.

" DIAM PANDA !" Chanyeol berteriak. Tao berdiri dari kursinya. " DI MEMANG ABEOJI KU!" Dia tidak suka jika ada orang membentaknya.

" Ckk! Otoosan jangan bilang kita semua anakmu!" Kali ini Jongin berbicara. Dia terbiasa hidup individual, takkan sudi kalau mereka menjadi saudaranya.

Bisa dilihat orang dalam layar datar itu memijat pelipisnya. Dia sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya, mereka tidak akan akur, selalu ada pertengkaran. Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, Ia sedang merangkai kata-kata agar mudah dipahami.

" Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Huang zitao, dan Kim Jongin kalian adalah anakku!" Dia berkata dengan tenang tapi tegas. Mereka tertegun, semuanya diam tanpa suara sedikit pun.

" Aku bukan namja hidung belang yang mempunyai wanita dimana-mana!" lanjutnya.

"Ak- Aku…"

" Kau namja brengsek!" potong Kris. Ia tak menyangka daddynya yang dihormati selingkuh dibelakang mommynya.

"Kukira kau setia pada eomma!" Chanyeol menambahi. Chanyeol memegang gitarnya beranjak keluar dari tempat itu.

Pengacara tuan besar mencegahnya, Dia menyeret lengannya untuk kembali duduk. "Dengarkan sampai selesai tuan muda!" perintahnya.

"Aku mempunyai tujuan mengumpulkan kalian!"

"Intinya saja tak usah bertele-tele!" Luhan juga kecewa. Luhan ingin cepat meninggalkan acara bodoh ini dan berkutat dengan naskah yang mendekati dead line.

" Aku ingin kalian tinggal bersama selama waktu yang ditentukan, Rumah sudah kusediakan, Fasilitas lainnya akan kuberikan. Kalian hanya perlu mengikuti perintah yang ada dalam buku panduan….."

"ANDWAE!" jerit mereka kompak. Mereka bahkan tak saling kenal, dan dengan mudahnya mereka diberi perintah untuk tinggal bersama?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

RainDay:

Anyeong chingu, Rain kambek bawa ff allxsehun. Gimana ? gimana ? suka gk ?

Jangan jadi sider chingu, hargailah karya orang dengan RnR, gampang kok! Di bawah ini udah disediain kotak review, kalian tinggal klik aja, gk susah lo.

Rain menerima kritik dan saran kalian, sepedes-pedesnya boleh! Karna Rain suka makanan pedas, #gk nyambung. Klo bisa kasih saran nama yang cocok jadi ahjussi itu? klo Lee Sooman cocok gk?! Dia juga ahjussi tampan, kece badai, banyak duitnya lagi. Menurut kalian bagusnya gimana?!

Sekarang 2014 berubahlah menjadi reader yang budiman.

SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW SEMAKIN RAIN CEPET UPDATE CHAP 2 NYA !

SALAM YEHET~~~


	2. Chapter 2 Jiko Shoukai (perkenalan)

Title : Can't Buy My Love

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun, Krishun, Chanhun, Taohun.

Cast : EXO and other

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Brothership

Length : chap 2

Rate : T

Summary :

Sehun terpaksa menikah dengan ahjussi tamvan dan kaya agar hutang ayahnya bisa terlunasi.

Ia diberi misi pertama oleh ahjussi tersebut untuk mengumpulkan ke-5 anaknya. Sanggupkah sehun mengatasinya?

.

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan "Brown sugar Machiato"

Rain hanya mengambil beberapa plot, sepenuhnya jalan cerita FF hasil imajinasi sendiri.

The story is begin

.

.

.

Flashback

" Yakkk ! Appa kau sungguh keterlaluan !" Sehun tak mau menuruti perintah appanya kali ini. Ayah macam apa yang tega menjual anaknya sendiri agar semua hutangnya bisa lunas ? Menikah ? Dengan ahjussi? Hell No !

Appanya terus mengetuk pintu kamar itu, " Sehun~ah …. Dengarkan dulu !" Anak semata wayangnya selalu mengunci dirinya didalam kamar. Sama sekali tidak diberikan waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sehun merindukan eommanya. Jika beliau masih hidup, nasibnya tidak akan seperti ini. Ayah yang hobi berjudi, saat ia kalah selalu meminta bantuan pada Sehun untuk melunasinya. Dulu ia akan suka rela menjadi donator karna Sehun mempunyai sedikit uang dari hasil kerja paruh waktu berbulan-bulan. Tapi sekarang….. 78 juta won ? uang darimana untuk melunasinya?

" Dia teman appa, Namja tamvan dan kaya. Kau beruntung bisa menikahinya!" Appanya masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun. "Lagipula ini hanya pernikahan kontrak Sehuna~ah…. Kumohon buka dulu pintunya!" Dia tetap mengetuk pintu, berharap akan dibukakan oleh anaknya.

" Sehun~ah… tolonglah! Jika appa tak bisa melunasi hutang, Rumah ini akan disita" Sehun langsung membuka pintu. " LALU AKU HARUS APA?!" teriak Sehun 8 oktaf. Ia tak mau rumah ini dijadikan jaminan atas hutang ayahnya. Rumah ini sangat berharga. Banyak kenangan didalamnya, kenangan bersama eommanya.

.

.

.

Tangan ahjussi itu menunjuk kebawah, " Kau tinggal tanda tangan disini" Sehun menurut. Ia mengambil bolpoint dan mendatangani surat perjanjian. Appanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hebat sekali ancamannya itu.

Ingatlah satu hal! Sehun melakukannya demi menyelamatkan rumah ini bukan demi appanya. Ia akan mencari uang lebih banyak lagi agar dia bisa terbebas dari pernikahan kontrak.

Appanya mengenggam tangan Sehun, " Appa berjanji akan berubah, Appa akan bekerja keras" Sehun memutar bola matanya. Acting appanya sungguh buruk! Cih.. bekerja keras? Apa berjudi termasuk kerja keras hah?

.

.

.

Present day

Jongin menatap pengacara itu, " Apa benar kami semua anaknya?" Dia mengangguk pelan. Kelima anak itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar kaca.

"Walaupun kalian tidak saling kenal, tapi kalian adalah anak-anakku." Pria berusia 48 tahun kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sebagai orang yang berpendidikan yang dibicarakan adalah kebaikan dan kesopanan. Semoga setelah kalian saling mengenal, bisa saling menolong dan saling menyayangi. Bersatu damai, dan menciptakan keluarga yang hangat."

**Tsk! Hangat apanya? Mereka pertama bertemu saja banyak bertikai satu sama lain. Perbedaan umur dan karakter membuat mereka sulit mengenal lebih dekat.**

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Kalian juga akan mempunyai kehidupan yang menyenangkan sendiri. Tentu saja kalian akan meneruskan harta warisan ayah. Tapi kalian harus ingat satu hal, uang adalah yang ayah dapatkan. Ayah memberikan pada kalian, baru itu milik kalian. Ayah tak memberikannya, kalian tidak bisa merampasnya. "

**Bagaimana bisa menikmati harta itu? Hey… mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi apalagi bertemu**.

"Uang ini tidak akan ayah bawa sampai mati. Ayah ingin mewariskannya pada kalian. Ayah hanya akan memohon satu hal, mulai sekarang selama 3 bulan kalian harus tinggal bersama, hidup bersama, belajar bersama. Benar-benar menjadi satu keluarga. Tentu jika ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri, kalian bisa pergi dari sini."

Mereka berlima berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing, bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tapi jika sampai permohonan mudah ini, kalian tidak mau bekerjasama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sesen uang pun untuk kalian. Sekalian memutuskan hubungan ayah-anak dengan kalian." Mereka berbalik arah mendengar ucapan terakhir ayahnya. **"tak ada uang sesen pun"** di dunia yang fana ini uang memegang kendali sepenuhnya. Uang adalah segalanya.

Kris penasaran, Ia bertanya pada pengacara disampingnya "Daddy sebenarnya mempunyai berapa banyak uang?" Setahunya ia berbisnis soft drink di Canada. Mana mungkin warisannya setinggi gunung.

Pengacara menjawab santai "Kurang lebih 100 triliun won" Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Imposible!

Luhan tak percaya, "Kau jangan bercanda? 100 triliun? Di China Baba seorang penggambar yang miskin mana mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu"

Pengacara mendelik heran, mereka anak-anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak mengetahui tentang ayahnya sendiri. "Ayah kamu bukan seorang penggambar miskin melainkan seorang seniman. Dia mempunyai kurang lebih 365 ruang seni diseluruh dunia. Bukan hanya itu saja, saat ini beliau berbisnis jual beli rumah, minuman, alat pengirim sinyal, beberapa hotel dan alat-alat rumah tangga lainnya. 100 triliun membuat kalian tidak akan hidup susah dan tidak perlu bekerja keras seumur hidup." Jongin diurutan pertama yang kembali duduk, Ia tergiur hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan uang. Perlahan satu persatu mereka menempati kembali kursi kecuali satu orang.

.

.

.

Tao memandang ketus orang idiot itu, " Yakk! Namsan Tower, 100 triliun.. Kau tak perlu banting tulang mencari uang" Katakanlah mereka orang matrealistis. Dia tak peduli, melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju pintu, Ia berpidato singkat "Saya seorang gitaris yang menyukai music. Dalam mataku hanya ada kata seni dan bakat. Uang bagi saya tidak terlalu menarik. Saya pergi dulu, semuanya sampai jumpa!"

Pengacara membalas salam perpisahan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, " Misi ini jika ada 1 orang yang mengundurkan diri dinyatakan gagal. Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" Chanyeol menampilkan smirk andalannya "omong kosong"

Mereka berempat tidak suka attitude si Namsan Tower karna ini menyangkut masa depan mereka, tak akan dibiarkan uang 100 triliun menghilang begitu saja. Mereka kemudian bergotong royong menyeret Chanyeol duduk dikursinya. "YAKKK! Kalian gila….. Aku ingin pergi!" Chanyeol meronta ingin kabur, percuma 4 lawan 1 ia sudah pasti kalah telak.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Ayah menyayangi kalian. Aku percaya kalian tidak akan mengecewakan"

Pengacara tuan besar membawa 5 buah buku dengan masing-masing ketebalan 88 cm " Sekarang lihat lebih jelas isi perjanjiannya semua peraturan sudah ada dalam buku panduan." Mereka berlima bergidik ngeri, Bagaimana? Maksudnya membawanya saja sangat berat. Apalagi membacanya membuat mata mereka lelah terlebih harus menghapalnya….. pasti sangat sulit. Demi harta warisan sang ayah yang tujuh turunan tujuh tanjakan tak akan habis-habisnya mereka akan bekerjasama selama 3 bulan kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Selamat datang di 'XOXO house'…. Namaku Oh Sehun, bangap—"

Bruk !

Perkenalan Sehun terpotong dengan lemparan tas dan berbagai koper berwarna-warni. " Kau pembantu kan?!" Luhan si pelaku menerobos masuk kedalam.

" Bawakan Juliettku …. Hati-hati itu benda pusakaku!" Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusul Luhan. Sehun kewalahan membawa begitu banyak koper belum juliett yang boddynya besar dan berat. " Biar kubantu!" Tao menawarkan diri menjadi guardian angel bagi Sehun. Dia menenteng juliett dipundaknya.

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya, sejak kapan sang matrial art ' Tao ' peduli dengan namja yang tak dikenalnya? Mungkin saja modus untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Kris bukan membantunya malah merangkul pundak Sehun, "Babby… kita bertemu kembali!" Jongin dan Tao ingin muntah di tempat. Si Naga Canada ini layak diberi predikat mesum. Tampang seorang pedofil yang ingin memakan bocah lucu nan imut, siapa yang tidak jijik melihat pemandangan drama yang didepannya?

Jongin menabrakan bahunya, " Minggir kau Naga!" Kris tersungkur kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tao terkikik geli. Ada-ada saja aksi si kkamjong memberantas tindak kesusilaan terhadap anak dibawah umur. (Read:Sehun)

"Yakkk…. Apa tidak ada kamar lain?" Luhan mendatangi ruang tengah. Ia menunggu jawaban dari namja pengurus rumah—pikirnya. Semua menatap Sehun.

"Rumah ini hanya ada 3 kamar, berarti kita akan membaginya berdua setiap kamar" Sehun memberikan sedikit informasi, walaupun rumah ini terlihat besar dari luar tetap saja setelahnya masuk akan terlihat kesederhanaan dalam rumah ini. Bukan berarti Ahjussi itu tak mampu membeli rumah mewah untuk ke5 anaknya, hanya saja dia menginginkan anaknya cepat beradaptasi satu sama lain, saling membagi sesuatu hal bersama dan mempererat tali persaudaraan. Dengan begini akan ada perasaan dekat sesama saudara.

Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun "Aissshhh…. Jinja? Aku tak sudi sekamar dengan Rusa bodoh!" pertama masuk kerumah ini ia dan Luhan berebut satu kamar yang menurut mereka strategis. Kamar yang terletak dilantai atas, dengan balkon menghadap kearah matahari terbit saat pagi menjelang.

Luhan tak terima" Bodoh kau bilang? Aku ini penulis ternama, buku ku selalu best seller" Mereka tertawa. " Tulisanmu seperti ceker ayam" Tao menambahkan. Memang begitu faktanya. Sebelum datang kerumah ini mereka terlebih dulu menandatangani surat perjanjian. For your information, Luhan pemenang katagori tulisan terburuk.

"Babby kita akan menjadi roommate" oh God! Jika ada seorang pemburu Naga tolong panah mahluk yang dianggap mitos itu. Sehun sendiri membatu bagai es. Kris sang pujangga dengan puluhan fans diluar sana tak mampu menaklukan snow whitenya.

Jongin memberi saran, " Kita mainkan Kawi, Bawi, Bo" mereka menggangguk paham. Keenamnya membuat lingkaran kecil. Tangan kanan mereka berada dibelakang, siap-siap mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

"Kawi, Bawi, Bo"

Speechlesh -_-

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

"NO NO NO NO"

"YEHEEEEEEEET"

"AISHHHHHHHHh"

"JINJAAAAAAAAAA"

"IGE MWOYA"

.

.

.

.

.

Hasil akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun roommate pertama menempati kamar yang di dambakan oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kris menjadi roommate Luhan menempati kamar belakang berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga. . Sisanya Chanyeol dan Tao berada dikamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Kris&Luhan.

Desain rumah ini dirancang sendiri oleh Tuan besar. Rumah berlantai dua dengan nuansa classic. Dilantai pertama terdapat ruang tamu dengan dinding berwarna coklat madu, dihiasi foto-foto kelima anak-anaknya, semacam foto keluarga. Dibagian belakang terdapat kamar mandi, ruang makan beserta dapur. Lanjut ke lantai dua terdapat 3 buah kamar. Ruang keluarga lengkap dengan fasilitasnya. Sebuah LCD 125 inch, sisi kanan-kirinya dipenuhi soundsystem.

.

.

.

Sehun mengeluarkan benda dikantung celananya, "Ini hadiah perkenalan dari Ayah kalian." Mereka menerimanya dengan mata berbinar seperti memenangkan sebuah lottre. Jongin langsung menerimanya dan menaiki tangga," Baik ada ponsel baru rumah baru… tidak buruk!".

Tao menggengamnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, mengotak-atik ponsel barunya. Apple iPhone 5. Kris melihat wajah sinis Luhan, "Astaga… bagaimana kalau dia berbuat mesum padaku?!" Kris akan mematahkan sugesti Luhan. Memangnya ada seekor Naga menerkam Rusa kecil yang sama sekali tidak menggiurkan? Jika roomatenya Sehun pasti menggugah selera.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Terdengar keributan dilantai atas. Suara melody gitar listrik dipadu suara R&B dari idol group yang sedang naik daun, EXO. Ya tuhan…. Ini sangat malam, dan bisa mengganggu tetangga karna kebisingan dirumah ini.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kelantai atas, benar saja. Chanyeol yang berkutat memainkan gitarnya dengan cepat dan Jongin menambahkan volume soundsystem yang tersedia disana. Mereka beradu bakat music dengan cara sendiri-sendiri. Chanyeol tak mau kalah, ia memetik ritme gitarnya dengan mimic "Aku tak akan kalah". Jongin melayaninya, ia meliukan tubuhnya sesuai irama music itu, ia membalasnya " Akulah pemenangnya". Melody gitar melawan suara menggelegar dari sounsdsytem, kalian bayangkan sendiri berisiknya seperti apa.

_**ROUND ONE**_

Sehun mencoba melerai mereka, "Chanyeol … Jongin, tenang sedikit kalian bisa mengganggu tetangga" mereka sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Terus saja melanjutkan permainan music yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya." ARGGHHHHHH….. BERHENTI" belum sempat Sehun memberi ceramah terdengar keributan lagi dilantai bawah.

BRUK!

BRAK!

BUGH!

_**ROUND TWO**_

" Naga mesum… kita buktikan siapa pemenangnya" Luhan memukul wajah tampan Kris. " Dari tadi kau hanya bicara saja" Wajah Luhan memar akibat Kris kembali memukulnya.

" Yakk! Kenapa kalian berkelahi ?!" Sehun sangat frustasi menghadapi anak-anak tirinya. " Kita bertanding sekarang" seru Luhan mencubit keras kedua pipi Kris. " Baik, " Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama, mencubit keras kedua pipi Luhan.

" Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian berhenti!" Sehun memberi deatglare pada mereka. "1… 2…3…"

"AWWW….." Mereka menjerit perih, masing-masing menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memerah, ternyata melepaskan cubitan sangat menyakitkan.

Kris dan Luhan berjalan keluar rumah, " Kalian mau kemana?"

" Balapan"

Sungguh Sehun merasa tugasnya bisa dikatakan berat. Mengurusi mereka sama dengan mengawasi bocah-bocah nakal ditaman kanak-kanak. " Tidak bisa! Kalian harus tetap berada dirumah…" Teriaknya. Namun mereka menghiraukan. Tetap akan balapan liar untuk membuktikan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Mereka memakai hukum rimba sebagai aturannya, Dimana yang kuat.. Dialah yang berkuasa.

.

.

.

" Tao~ ah…. Bangunlah! " Sehun bersyukur setidaknya dia tidak berbuat onar dirumah ini. Tao masih memejamkan matanya, Ia tertidur saat memainkan ponselnya.

"Nghhh" terdengar lenguhan dari mulutnya. Sehun menepuk pelan pipinya " Aku ingin minta bantuan, bangunlah!" Tao mengerjapkan matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah obsidian Sehun yang seperti lengkungan bulan sabit. Tao tersenyum lembut, Ia membelai pipi Sehun memakai ibu jarinya. Sehun sendiri bingung harus bagaimana, pipinya merona semerah tomat. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sehun berjongkok dihadapan sofa tempat Tao tertidur. Tangan Tao bergerak kebelakang kepala Sehun, mendekatkannya pada wajahnya. Hembusan nafas kedua insan ini saling menerpa wajah masing-masing. Hidung mereka bergesekan, tinggal sedikit lagi sampai ke bibir plum Sehun… sedikit lagi…. Sedikit lagi….

Sampai…..

BRAK!

" Kau Namsan Tower tidak berguna"

"Dan kau Kkamjong pesek tak punya malu"

.

.

.

.

.

Kris memandang takjub kendaraan beroda empat itu, " Aku tak menyangka tulisan ceker ayammu bisa menghasilkan Ferrary Enzo" Luhan tersenyum bangga. " Aku juga tak menyangka foto dekilmu bisa membeli Ducaty Panigale 899" Kris merasa terhina. Demi Naruto dan jurus seribu bayangannya, dilihat dari manapun Kris sangatlah tampan karna ia model papan atas. " thank's, I take that as a compliment"

" Siapa yang pertama membeli satu cup buble tea, Dia pemenangnya" Kris heran. Dia si Rusa tua berumur 26 tahun masih menyukai minuman khas bocah, kenapa bukan wisky saja?

" Kedai di perempatan sebelah sana?" tunjuk Kris. Luhan mengangguk. Jalur balap mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar 925 meter dari rumah.

Luhan memacu Ferrary Enzo Mencuri start lebih dulu. " Kau pikir dengan begitu bisa menang?" Kris tau salah satu watak Luhan sekarang. Pertama, Ia orang yang picik. Kedua, Ia sangat kekanakan!

.

.

.

Sehun menelfon mereka. '_** Nomor yang anda tuju sedang dialihkan, Mohon menunggu'**_

Menjengkelkan ! Disaat genting mereka tidak bisa diandalkan. Sehun terus menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya, siapa tahu mereka akan mengangkat panggilannya.

' _**Anda akan terhubung melalui pesan suara' **_

Sehun berkata " Adeul, sudah jam 11 malam menurut buku perjanjian dihal 327 peraturan ke 5 semuanya harus pulang sebelum jam 12 malam untuk diabsen. Mungkin semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan malam, tapi tidur lebih awal membuat tubuh menjadi sehat. Jika ada 1 orang yang melanggar peraturan semuanya akan kehilangan hak waris. Cepatlah pulang dan jangan jadi black hole bagi saudaramu."

Dirumah tersisa 4 orang yang menunggu cemas, Jongin memandang jam dinding berbentuk kura-kura yang dipasang diruang tamu "Sudah jam 11 lebih setengah, Kenapa mereka belum kembali?" Tao juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia melirik orang disebelahnya "Chanyeol kau tak bosan bermain dengan Juliett rongsokan itu ?!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau tidak khawatir mereka belum kembali? Hak waris kalian akan hilang" Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya, Ia memegang Juliett ditangannya, mengarahkan pada mereka, "Seperti kataku, Aku seorang gitaris yang mencintai music. Didalam nyawaku takan kubiarkan uang membunuh bakat dan seni yang sudah mengalir didarahku."

Tao dan Jongin membentak Chanyeol "Masalah ini menyangkut 100 triliun"

.

.

.

.

" HELP ME NOW….." Kris tak sengaja hampir menabrak gerobak mini yang sedang melintas kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Tentu Kris membelokan stirnya kepinggir jalan sampai akhinya dia menabrak tiang listik didekat sungai. Tubuhnya terpental kedepan jembatan membuatnya jatuh ke dahan pohon. Luhan terkikik geli melihat posisi ajaibnya itu.

Kris tersangkut dipohon ….

" Bwuahahahahahaha"

"Shut up!"

"Sudah untung kau tak jatuh kesungai…." Luhan tertawa puas melihat sang naga menderita. "Terima kasihlah pada pohon itu" Ya beruntung pohon beriringin tumbuh disekitar sungai. Batangnya yang kokoh, dahan pohonnya pun sangat besar mampu menahan berat badan sang naga.

.

.

.

Luhan menerima pesan suara dari Sehun, Ia bagaikan seorang Cinderella yang wajib pulang kerumah sebelum jam berdentang ke angka 12. Luhan juga memenangkan balapan ini. Tentu ia akan puang sekarang tapi… Nasib si Naga mesum itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

RainDay :

Ini udah panjang banget kan?

Rain telat updatenya…. Mian chingu. Rain hari ini ulang tahun ke 20 Hiks… T.T *Rain makin tua.#gak ada yang nanya* Thank's banget buat Saeng tercinta 'AYANESAKURA CHAN' udah ngucapin bday di FB. Eon sadar diri udah tua - _ - . kagak usah ngehina gitu. Special chap 2 didedikasi buat kamu saeng ! semoga Eon bisa jadi kakak yang baik buat kamu. Dan kamu jangan jadi saeng evil… okey?!

Rain gak nyangka bday Rain barengan sama Xiumin oppa, tapi dia 26 Maret 1990. Rain sih 25 Maret 1994 (satu line sama sehun)

Chingu kalo kalian gak suka FF Rain tinggal tekan close gampang kan? Rain gak nerima yang namanya bash cukup kritik dan saran doank!

Kalian bisa ngasih saran nama buat ayahnya Sehun, Si Ahjussi itu dan Pengacara tuan besar.

Chap 2 masih dalam proses saling perkenalan, mereka terus aja berantem tapi lambat laun mereka bakal makin lengket bagaikan amplop dan perangko. Moment kaihun belum ada ya? Rain orangnya labil, walau disini pair utama Kaihun, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan endnya Kaihun. Akhir-akhir ini bertebaran Taohun moment, Kalian sadar kan chap ini banyak Taohun daripada Kaihun? # Rain jadi pindah haluan. #Oh Tidak!

Maka dari itu silahkan chingu vote final chapternya Sehun bakal sama siapa?

Kaihun

Taohun

Hanhun

Krishun

Chanhun

Vote bakal ditutup mendekati chap akhir, tenang aja Rain tipe pemalas jadi ff ini gak panjang amat. Gak nyampe puluhan atau ratusan layaknya '_**Cinta Fitri'**_ yang gak niat dibuat tamat nyampe season 7. Palingan belasan. Kalo Rain gak mood chap 10 bisa jadi End, atau ff Rain trus dibash mulu chap ini tamat aja ?!

Silahkan Review….

Inget ya Rain nerima kritik&saran. Gak ada bash!

Salam Yehet….. ~_~


End file.
